Rain
by blumoone
Summary: Droplets of rain, warmed by the kiss of summer began to fall to the earth, slow and sparsely at first, before picking up in speed and intensity as the heavens opened up. The two vampire lovers lay sprawled a top each other, utterly bare in the midst of the downpour in a grassy clearing.


**A/N: And as promised, another one shot, this one perfumed with the smell of rainwater and LEMONS...but all jokes aside, this mental picture was too hot and sweet not to put into words. I do hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always I ask that you drop a line and lemme know what you think! Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

Thunder clapped in the distance moments after a flare of lightening set fire the night sky. Droplets of rain, warmed by the kiss of summer began to fall to the earth, slow and sparsely at first, before picking up in speed and intensity as the heavens opened up. The two vampire lovers lay sprawled a top each other, utterly bare in the midst of the downpour in a grassy clearing. Petal pink lips fixed in an eternal pout moved intently over a mocha dusted mouth. Alabaster fingers traced light patterns over naked, rain dampened ebony skin, relishing in the subtle shudders the caress evoked. A set of fangs dropped with a sharp click and a throaty chuckle rose from a pale throat.

"You like that huh?" Pam murmured against the cool shell of a dark ear and Tara's immediate response was a soft, breathy moan as she squirmed beneath her Maker's touch. She licked the sharp taste of rainwater from her lips, brushing her wet hair from her face with a gasp as Pam nipped at the column of her throat.

"Fuck you," she whimpered even as she arched to give her Maker better access to her sensitive pulse point, "You know I do."

Another flash of lightening illuminated the night and the cry of pleasure that escaped Tara's lips as Pam encased a chocolate pebbled nipple in the cavern of her mouth was swallowed by the following roll of thunder.

"Seems fitting doesn't it?" the blonde crooned, her voice dropped to the register of a sultry purr as her fingers trailed down the cool expanse of Tara's firmly toned torso inciting quivers beneath the tepid flesh, "We get caught in the rain," her long digits slipped between sodden feminine folds and they both moaned wantonly at the contact, "and you've got a storm of your own going on down here. You're _dripping_."

"And what'chu plan to do about that?" Tara hissed, obsidian eyes rolling back as her lover stroked slow teasing circles around her clit.

"What do you _want_ me to do sugar?" She caught the harsh exhale of breath from her progeny's mouth with her tongue as she plunged two fingers deeply into the tight, wet passage of Tara's core, "Tell me. Shall I fuck you until you forget your own name? Until you can't even stand?"

"Use your mouth," the dark skinned vampire mewled her hips bucking upward to meet Pam's slow thrusts.

"Mhmm, and where do you want me to put my mouth Tara?" Each word was punctuated with a deeper push from those probing fingers, drawing low sighs from dark lips.

"R-right around that spot you stroking bae."

The thunder roared like a lion and with her fangs fully extended and her voluminous mane gone wild from the rain, the blonde very much resembled the queen of the jungle. "_Beg_ for it."

It was a known fact that Pam was utterly wicked with her hands and with them could render limbs useless and lungs unable to draw breath whether they needed to or not, but she was a _beast_ with her tongue. With over a century of practice to hone her skills, her head game was a force that could make the blind see if only long enough for their eyes to roll right back into their head, make vocal chords burst for there was no way for all that pleasure to be expressed but through screams of ecstasy.

And Tara knew this quite well. So she felt no type of way begging for it.

"Please," she whined, her voice pitched higher than usual but she didn't give an ounce of a shit no way.

"Say it."

"_Please._ Put your mouth on my pussy and _eat _that bitch."

Even though she had been subjected to this particular brand of pleasurable torture a thousand times before, the moment Pam's bee-stung lips came in contact with the ones below her waist, Tara couldn't help the ear splitting sound of rapture that rose in her throat. Her hands clutched at the wet grass hard enough to dig up the earth beneath the blades as her head was thrown back from the sensual onslaught.

"_Shit."_

Pam's tongue delved relentlessly between the drenched folds of Tara's sex, ivory fingers gripping an ebony waist to hold it in place as she continued the torturous assault. She encased the moist pearl of Tara's clit between her lips, flicking it back and forth, up and down. Her progeny's body stiffened, hips bucking violently against her mouth, back arching up off the grass.

"_Fuck _Pam, don't stop! Oh, oh _God. Yes!"_

If that wasn't an impetus to continue ravishing her lover with her mouth, Pam couldn't name one. Releasing her hold on her waist, she slid three fingers into Tara's spasming center, pumping in and out of the tight passage as her tongue showed no mercy. When ebony hands gripped the back out her head and breathy high pitched utterances, swear words and the sound of her name all merged into unintelligible cries, Pam knew Tara was close. Curling her fingers upward in a come hither motion to brush against sopping spongy tissue and suckling gently on the pulsing bundle of nerves was the push needed for Tara to fall over the precipice of orgasm. Pam made her ride the ruthless waves of pleasure even as she thrashed beneath her, crying out her satisfaction to the thundering heavens.

The rain continued to fall gently around them as the low clouds began to break as Tara slowly came down from the high of her release. Pam brushed a gentle kiss against her cheek before snuggling into the crook of her neck. "Can you feel your legs yet?"

Tara snorted, rolling her dark eyes and tugged playfully on a lock of wet blonde hair. "Not yet Barbie Doll. With the way you use that tongue of yours, you might have to carry me around the club for days."


End file.
